


Travellers in Time

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, photo story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Holmes and Watson are surprised at what they see.





	Travellers in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ/DW's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge, Paper, Anywhere But Here and Photo prompts

Two rather confused gentlemen stepped out of what can only be described as a glass contrivance and looked around them.  Despite the people milling round wearing a variety of strange types of dress, no-one seemed to think two gentlemen in frock coats anything very out of the ordinary.  
  
One of the men said to the other, “I am not convinced, Holmes, that saying ‘anywhere but here’ whilst holding that very strange piece of paper was a good idea.”  
  
“Yes, Watson,” the other replied, “we do seem to have taken a rather extreme way of escaping our landlady’s anger.  And the question remains: where are we?”  
  
“Still in London, I believe, for that is the Houses of Parliament.”  
  
  
  
“Agreed.  Let’s see what else we can discover.”  
  
They walked a little way along the riverside and turned to look back.  
  
  
  
“That, I presume, is how we arrived,” Holmes said.  
  
“Most peculiar,” Watson remarked with a shake of his head.  “And that is Somerset House.”  
  
  
  
“Yes, indeed,” Holmes said.  “Although I do not recognise the rainbow striped flag which is flying.”  
  
“Some of these buildings are very strange.”  
  
  
  
“Hmm.  But it’s good to see Lestrade’s river colleagues now have faster vessels.”  
  
  
  
“At least St Paul’s Cathedral is still here,” Watson said with relief.  
  
  
  
“This is all most interesting,” Holmes said, “but it would be better, I feel, if we were to return to our own time and brave Mrs Hudson’s wrath.”  
  
He felt in his coat pocket and pulled out a small card, which he inspected and said, “Watson, I believe the picture on this card resembles the conveyance we arrived on.  If you have a similar ticket in your pocket than it may well be we have found our way back.”  
  
Watson produced an identical ticket and the two of them retraced their steps, taking, as they did a final look at their city of the future.  
  



End file.
